


Freckles

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Lovers Of Hyer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exophilia, Fantasy, Light Masochism, M/M, Mute Monster, NOT by a tentacle monster, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with a Buildup, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, humanoid monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Being set free reminded Hyer just how soft, how pliable, how fuckable humans are. The first thing he does with his freedom is to go right back at it, this time with whoever might agree to sleep with a monster. Bren, a farm helper, is more than willing in exchange for the thrill of being utterly overpowered.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Lovers Of Hyer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562377
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashetha/gifts).



> Sash, Tega, this one is for you. You know why.

All of eternity is a damn long time to wait for a hero.

Looking back, the most dangerous time of his guard, the beginnings, were the most interesting. He was still mostly human back then, even if he knew that it wasn’t to remain so for long, which meant anyone that came to challenge him had some sort of chance against him. He had had a few close calls. The magic of the binding spell had healed him but had taken a bit of his humanity away each time.

He lost the ability to talk pretty soon too, sooner than expected: a slash across the throat had been the cause. His throat came back, but not his voice. Not that it mattered after people took one look at him and decided that he didn’t take any negotiations. And they were right, he didn’t.

He recognized the Wielder, of course he did. Several times, in fact. He always had that mark on his face, even if his face changed. It was impressive to see how the sign never changed when the one that carried it did, but even that creased to amaze him after a while. He didn’t even feel bad for keeping him apart from the sword that was rightfully his, but then again just because the Wielder could use the sword didn’t mean he _should_.

As time went by and he lost who he was to be more and more, he grew used to waiting in the silence of the crypt. He felt it come into him, in his head, in his heart, until he was nothing but a means to an end. He didn’t mind, not really. Better that than being insane. He counted the number of times a different Wielder appeared and estimated that centuries went by.

As expected, it was the Wielder that finally freed him. He was a monster in a deep gallery with a sword in his hand, guarding a precious artefact. Of course, no one thought that there were other solutions than fighting him save for the only person he ever forfeited against.

But what surprised him most was that the man – he didn’t know his name – seemed to have given himself _willingly_ – and cried in delight as he came, again and again, asked for more, please, more, sweetly, in a tongue that looked like the one Hyer had spoken so long ago. One by one, he had awakened things Hyer has thought had been washed away by time but that had only been dormant: lust, pleasure, and the desire to be free. Eventually, they had to part but, if it had been about him, he would have wanted to keep this human with him forever.

However, now that he was free, it _could_ be about him. It could be about him forever if he wanted.

He savoured the anticipation of leaving as he laid on the ground of the crypt. He had felt the spell break when he had forfeited, he had been free to leave from that very moment but he had not. After all, he had spent hundreds of years in here, what was a little more? He was never, ever coming back, after all.

When he was ready, he got up, picked up his sword and left.

The first thing he enjoyed was a drink at the nearby underground source. He didn’t need to drink, even if he could, so it had been a while since he had done it last. The sensation of water going down his throat felt weird to him – although not as weird as when he had swallowed the Wielder’s cum. Maybe he’d like it more if it was... ale. He used to like ale. Did they even still make ale? Memories of times long ago came back and he savoured them more than the water itself.

He enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin a lot more. After nothing but the cold light of the mushrooms for centuries, the warm caress of the celestial rays felt almost orgasmic, if he could orgasm with his skin alone. He stretched and even spread his tentacles out, taking up as much of it as he could.

He regretted it when they eventually dried out and came back into his feeling like sandpaper – until they were wetted again in his depth. He used to think of the liquid he secreted as something akin to saliva until he discovered that it cloaked his aroused dick as well, and then the name didn’t feel right. His lube? His mucus? Neither sounded right.

His juices? He cringed deeply at the thought. That sounded like something people would try to collect from him. He would rather stick with saliva.

Not that it mattered. He had other things on his mind and it was time that he got to it.

Turned out that living in a cave where nothing changed made you very susceptible to being distracted by anything you set your eyes on; Hyer discovered it when he looked up and realized that it was already the evening. He had done nothing but follow butterflies and look at flowers all day. But at least he spotted some birds in a nest, and had almost caught a rabbit – not for food, just to take a look at it. Everything was just so _pretty_. He felt like a little kid when he thought he had forgotten what it felt like long ago.

Not that he minded. Even if the thing he wanted most was to meet people, it wasn’t as if all the people in the world were going to disappear over night. Talking about the night, he did remember that stars were a wonderful sight. He laid under a tree in the grass – the most comfortable he had been in hundreds of years – and waited for them to appear.

Ah... after all this time, the stars never changed. Even if they did, he wouldn’t be able to tell, since he had never been a star expert. That didn’t stop him from enjoying them, just he enjoyed listening to the night around him. This was the sort of countryside that only seemed to grown around human settlements – still a little wild, but safe enough that one might just spend the night outside without being disturbed. If there were any wild creatures that would have caused a lone human trouble, they left Hyer alone.

He remembered that sunrises existed just in time to hop to his feet and run to the top of a hill to see it. It was so pretty that he started laughing – and then stopped himself when he realized that he was _laughing_. Well, more like giggling, to be honest, but that didn’t really matter when he had thought all this time that his throat wouldn’t allow such sounds to go through.

He wondered if he could talk some day, then wondered if he would become human now that there was no spell holding him. He didn’t know about the first one, but the second one he seriously doubted. There were no more magic to work on his body, there was no reason for it to go back to how it was before. Or at least he hoped there were no reason. He rather liked being invincible.

The day chased away those thoughts, replacing it with one that had been on the back of his mind all night: sex. Or rather, sex with a human, a cute one, soft, breakable and passionate. Just thinking about it gave him this warm knotting sensation between his legs, as he felt when blood flowed to his dick when it was still trapped in its sheath. He could free himself and take care of it, but he would rather have someone else do it for him instead.

As to how to get that certain someone to do it for him, he had no idea.

His first thought was that he might have a chance with the knight that had freed him, even if he didn’t know his name. After all, a Wielder with a legendary sword couldn’t be that hard to track down. But that might take a while, and he wanted to see if he could get someone else _right now_. Besides, it’s not like he wanted to have hm in particular; anyone would do if they were willing.

Turned out that finding someone willing was harder than he thought. Well, that was partly his fault. Acting like an overjoyed puppy when you were twice the height of literally everyone else wasn’t the smartest solution. He regretted having scared this group of fair-going maidens with his sudden apparition: now all he was left with their deliciously sweet scent lingering on the tip of his tongue and regrets.

He sat on the edge of the road with the single handkerchief they had dropped in their hurry and sighed. Thinking back, he realized that not having a plan was not the smartest thing to do. He used to think more carefully before jumping in action; damn, he had become rusty.

Better luck next time, he thought.

And next time was coming soon, if the fact that he was hearing footsteps – and hoovesteps – up ahead. He stood up but didn’t account for the fact that he had become a giant since the last time he had walked on a road: his form could be seen from a mile away, and it certainly was seen by the man leading his donkey to the fair.

He cried out and braced himself but hesitated to leave his donkey behind. Hyer, on his part, had not moved since he realized since he was spotted. Well, except for his crest, that flared out when he saw that the human had yet to run. Very interesting.

They stared at each other for the longest time, or so it felt to Hyer. He _still_ didn’t have a plan but he was doing fine without. Now, if only he could get closer...

Or he could let the man get closer. His first idea – the idea he rolled with – was to sit on the ground so that he wouldn’t appear to be quite so tall. Then, to add to the impression, he turned to the other, waiting, hopeful.

Against all expectation, it actually worked. The man hesitated, then walked a few steps closer. Far from being within reach, but that was a start. Hyer observed him keenly as he waited.

He would estimate the human’s age at early adulthood, despite the fact that he was on the smaller size, but the first thing he noticed was that he was _cute_ : freckled, doe-eyed, and a certain embarrassment in his mannerism that betrayed shyness in social situations. Hyer wanted to trace his define cheekbones with a finger and kiss the tip of his perky nose, then see him blush so red that his freckles became the lighter spots on his face. If he were to see such a face on this man, Hyer didn’t know what he would do next to him, but it was probably something that involved a distinct lack of clothes.

The human was also watching him, probably taking in the otherness of Hyer, his long limbs, his metal-like skin, and his human face on the top of a body that looked anything but. Hyer tried to smile, knowing that it made him look sympathetic. He wasn’t quite sure it worked. He was still re-learning this whole expression thing.

The man frowned. He was starting to understand that something was a little unusual about that monster in particular. They would usually attack, but this one didn’t. That was enough for him to be a little suspicious.

“What do you want from me?” he asked.

Hyer opened his mouth and tried to say something, anything, but the only thing he managed to produce was a low gurgle, at least at first. Then his vocal cords came to life, he made a sound that sounded like a whine. His tongue, so useful in other situations, moved around in his mouth, trying to modulate the stream of air into words, but it failed.

The man wasn’t the least reassured by those strange vocalisations. He took a step back. Hyer, afraid that he was about to lose whatever little progress he had made, made a sudden movement in his direction.

Bad choice. The human turned around and ran.

He was _way_ to cute to let such an occasion slide. In an instant, Hyer was on his feet and rushing forward. One second more and he was scooping up the human, that really never had a chance to escape. The donkey, startled by the sudden movement, ran away, but Hyer wasn’t paying attention to the animal. He was busy trying to keep his hold on the struggling human as he carried him away from the path, towards a thick grove.

“Let me go!” cried the man. “Help, someone! Help!”

Hyer looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was indeed coming to help, but the path was empty. Everyone was at the fair down in the village now, which left them quite alone. What a shame. What a delicious, wicked shame.

He placed his prize down on the ground at the foot of a tree, on soft, rich smelling earth and shade-favouring plants. The man got on all four and tried to crawl away but failed when Hyer grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back under him. His catch cried in anguish and started kicking; in vain against Hyer’s thick skin. He felt the hits – the human had the strength of a farmer – but he had been built to withdraw a lot more than that.

The struggle excited him, as wrong as this sounded. The other arched against him, trying to break the cage of Hyer’s grip, pressing against him. When he would almost get away, Hyer had to grab him by the thighs or the shoulders to drag him back, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. And he looked gorgeous, panting and flushed from the effort, his clothes riding high on his midriff and dirt in his hair. There was a hot, unmistakable knot between Hyer’s legs already.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t kiss him until he finally had him on his back with his wrists pinned and, even then, he still waited. The man was panting hard, his voice hoarse from having screamed, his eyes closed. He was shaking. Hyer’s heart ached from seeing how terrified he was, even if he knew that he wouldn’t hurt him for anything in the world. He wished he could talk. He’d tell him that he was safe, entirely safe, that he was too beautiful to be hurt. But he couldn’t.

Instead, he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The human’s eyes shot open to stare at him in shock but Hyer just continued, dotting his cheeks with small pecks, one for each sweet little freckle across his cheekbones. He savoured the blush that rushed to meet his lips. The restless head coiled in his stomach, asking for more than such chastity, but Hyer ignored it. Well, as much as he could ignore a sensation that was starting to border on discomfort, anyway.

The man gently moved one of his pinned hands, trying to pull it out, and Hyer freed it. It came to stroke his cheek hesitantly before pushing him away. The creature let him do.

“What do you want?”

Hyer wanted to answer that he wanted him, he wanted the sweet sounds of his delight and his hot depth, the sight of him breaking from pleasure, and his blunt nails raking his back. Instead, he had to show him. He reached down to hold up the man’s hips a little above ground. Hyer’s chest was much longer than the human’s so he had to lean forward to connect their crotches together. The slight pressure against his throbbing heat was enough to make him shudder.

“Oh,” the man said. His voice was sweet, breathy, just as soft as the lips from which it escaped.

Hyer grinded slowly against the man. Even though the rough clothes, he could feel the soft flesh of the other pressing against his. The pleasure made him moan.

“Right here? Now? But I can’t, I got to go to the fair. My donkey...”

Hyer interrupted him by leaning in and kissing his face again. And again. Until the man had to push him away with a small laugh, and then he kissed his fingers.

“Stop, oh God, you’re a vile little beggar, aren’t you? If you want it so much come and visit me tonight. I live at the Cardoline farm. It’s down the road, and there are wood statues of chickens in front of it – the owner likes to sculpt in the winter.”

Hyer whined but he freed the man’s hips. Having him press _there_ knowing that they wouldn’t bring this to its conclusion only teased his hunger. But he didn’t pull away and stand up just yet, he wanted a taste of his new lover, one that would last on the tip of his tongue until they would meet again. He pawed at his shirt. He was not trying to open it, he was asking if he could.

“I said tonight. Do you understand me?”

Hyer proved that he understood him by whining back at him pitifully the moment those words left him mouth. The man rolled his eyes but he was trying not to laugh.

“Gee, you’re a needy one. All right, but don’t get too ahead of yourself, I got to go.”

He opened his shirt for Hyer, revealing his chest to him. The monster licked his lips as he touched it, stoking his sides, appreciating his strength but also his softness, and sparse hairs on his chest. It was a different body than the one of the Wielder’s, less define, thinner, but lovely nevertheless.

He buried his nose against the crook of the man’s throat, listening to him breathing. It felt so good not to be alone. Desire for touch and company was the one need time had not stripped from him. He felt alive again.

The man, waiting for him to move, started to touch him on the chest and shoulders. His hands were warm, explorative, and they pressed against his tentacle slits curiously. Hyer let him do until he got his fill and pulled away. Tonight.

“Well, I guess that concludes it for today,” the man said as he sat up. “My name is Bren, by the way.”

Bren. Hyer smiled at him. It was cute. Almost as cute as him.

“Do you have a name?”

Hyer nodded.

“What is it?”

The monster tried to say it himself, but he failed. He looked around and pulled out his sword to press its tip in the warm soil until it was written.

“That’s a pretty name,” Bren said. “Well then, Hyer.” His hand slipped down the monster’s back, caressing him. “We’ll... see each other tonight? I’ll meet you outside.”

Hyer made an approving sound. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bren couldn’t believe that he had a date with a monster. 

Granted, Hyer was too elegant, too human-like to be classed with the other monsters that terrified humans when they got the chance. But Bren had no other word to describe him, and calling him 'monster' gave the thought of him a delicious edge of danger.

“How many sales have we made already?” his mistress, Coral, asked.

“Oh,” he said, his train of thoughts broken, “I wrote it down, it can’t be too far away.”

He looked through his papers. It was a beautiful fair day and they were getting quite a few people that were interested in their wares. The Cardoline farm was one of the largest farms of the region, so large that they could afford farm boys like him all year long. That’s why it was always guaranteed to get a stand at the fair. And he, being one of their most experienced workers, assisted Coral during the sells. He’d get a little extra pay for that, which he would put towards buying his own land someday.

He couldn’t find that damn paper.

“Is it this?” asked Coral, brandishing it.

“Yes, it is!”

She read it.

“Well so far it seems that everything is doing well. Please don’t start dreaming again, Bren, we need you to stay focused.” She reprimanded him with a smile, showing him that she wasn’t really mad, but he lowered his head in shame anyway.

“Yes, mistress. It won’t happen again.”

She nodded and returned to the back of the stand, leaving him alone to deal with the next customer. He got to it with all the seriousness he could muster... for about five minutes.

He really _should_ be more worried about Hyer, he thought. It sounded too much like he was lucky when he wasn’t the type to br. Ever since his parents died, he had had a hard time to get on his two feet. He had been unable to prevent his siblings from going to an orphanage, himself only being old enough to be taken as a helper on a farm.

Monsters weren’t nice creatures, they never were. They sometimes specifically sought out humans to hunt or torment them, and that was why weaker humans like him needed trained knights to defend them. To think that Hyer would be an exception would be preposterous. It was a trap.

So why was he getting so hot when he thought of how dangerous Hyer might be? It didn’t make sense, but there was no denying it. On the spot, when he had been grabbed and dragged away from the road, he had been _terrified_ , but now that it was all a memory that same terror made him shiver with delight. He wanted it again. He knew it was wrong but it didn’t stop his desire from swelling.

It was probably a very stupid idea but he knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t try. He had nothing to lose but his life anyway. Not that he would throw it away if it came down to that... but it did make him more daring.

This wasn’t the first lover Bren had, but he sure felt just as nervous as if it was his first.

He had told Hyer that he would be waiting for him outside, although he had not said _where_ , and now own stress was trapping him in his own room. He kept looking out the window, as if he was expecting Hyer to appear, but there was no-one. Besides, it was still too light outside and he didn’t want to be spotted. Not that he was not allowed... he just didn’t want to explain himself. Or so he told himself. He knew, deep down, that he was stalling. He’d try to sit down, to think of something else, maybe even lay on his bed and pretend to sleep, but minutes later he was back on his feet and pacing again.

He heard the mistress go to bed, then the owner sometime later. He knew that now everyone in the house was in their rooms. It was dark outside. This was his chance to stop making excuses for himself.

He had already prepared a bag, and now all that was left was to lock the room as he tip-toed out. He didn’t know why his heart was beating so hard in his chest. He wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Luckily for him, not one of the other three farm helpers heard him or cared enough to bother coming out of their own room, and before he knew it, he had exited the farm through the stables.

He stopped. The moon, half-full, shone over the empty countryside. The silver glow of the rolling crops looked innocent enough, but Bren knew better than anyone how the night awakened dark things in its wake. That’s how he had become an orphan, after all.

Hyer better be around... Bren was sure that he would defend him if he was in danger. Would he?

He breathed in deeply and pushed forward. Nothing was going to happen when he was so close to a village. Knights patrolled the roads around here often enough. Didn’t they? Bren had not seen any for a while but he was sure that he had just been missing them. It’s wasn’t as if the king would recall them just because there was a threat of war. Would there even be war? It was probably all just silly rumours.

Despite his mental encouragements, he stopped in his tracks when he was about to go over the ward that protected the farm. It was invisible to the eye, as it was magical, but the owner had placed his chicken statues along the limit so that people might know where it was.

Beyond that, he was either with Hyer or on his own.

Just in case he would need it, he looked for a sturdy tree branch on the ground in the orchard before going any further, which took him five more minutes of groping around in the dark at roots. He would have rather groped at smooth, hard skin, he thought.

Because during that time where he was alone in the dark, now that he had started, the full measure of the lust he had been struggling to suppress all day was rising to take a hold of his mind. He couldn’t get his mind off Hyer trying to get under his clothes. The moment where he had pawed at his shirt, towards the end, had made his heart flutter as he played it again and again. He wondered if Hyer had ever killed. The thought, as perverse as it sounded, excited him even more.

And Bren wanted to touch Hyer too. He larger than him and the human was sure that his hands would fit inside every nook and cranny of him. And to see him come alive with desire, to feel protected in his arms... to have the monster being pleased by his touch. To be spared because Bren was good enough. To risk his life if he refused to give all of himself... Surely it was all fantasy but it was one powerful enough to make him feel a little weak in the knees.

Bren needed to find him.

He didn’t know where the creature would be, so he stepped on the road and ventured in the direction where they had last met. Little did he know that he wasn’t the only one using the road tonight.

“Sir?” called a voice he didn’t know.

Bren jumped with a light cry; he must have looked quite suspicious. Luckily for him, he wasn’t who the knight was looking for, but he didn’t know that.

He knew the man, but only by name and sight: sir Galandor patrolled the regions regularly and was the one the locals went to when they had a monster problem. He was a strong warrior, from what Bren had gathered, strong enough that he often dealt with nefarious creatures on his own.

Galandor stopped his grew horse near the farm helped, wishing to speak with him. Bren, feeling that something was up, rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants as he smiled affably. He had not been doing anything wrong, he kept telling himself, he really hadn’t. Why was he so nervous?

“Good evening, sir,” the knight said. “Are you from around here?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Bren turned around, looked for the farm in the dark, and pointed to it. “I work and live at Cardoline’s. Is something the matter?”

“I wouldn’t advise for a nightly stroll tonight, there is an unidentified creature lurking about.”

“Unidentified?” That was the first time that Bren was hearing such a term. Usually, knights seemed to always know exactly what they were dealing with.

“Yes. No later than this morning some girls were scared away by a giant on this road. I sent my squire to ask for reinforcements to track it down but I’m patrolling the road tonight.”

“Oh.” Was he talking about Hyer? The creature had literally chased him down when they had met, so he wouldn’t be surprised if some other people he had met would have been scared of him. “What did he— it look like?”

“Hm. Tall was the only thing the poor girls seems to agree one. Very tall, and rather thin. That doesn’t help but who can blame them? They were probably running for their lives.” He straightened, getting ready to keep moving. “I’d really advise you not to go anywhere tonight, just in case it’s still around.”

“Ah, all right. I’ll go back then.” He patted his bag. “I can bring this back tomorrow.”

It seemed that the knight had finally noticed the bag. He frowned, then seem to realize how suspicious Bren was, walking without a lantern on a road at night.

“May I see what is inside?” he asked.

“Of course,” Bren answered with a smile, desperate to appear perfectly innocent. He opened it and presented the contents to the knight. “A blanket, and a snack...”

“What is in this pocket?”

Bren turned beat red.

“Open it,” Galandor said. His voice had suddenly become more commanding.

Dying of shame, Bren pulled out his lube, towels and, with great reluctance, a butt plug.

“Oh,” said the knight.

“Can I put them back now?”

“Of course.” Galandor cleared his throat and looked ahead. “Well, I see that you had your reasons to— well, sorry to interfere with your plans.”

“I’ll be going back to the farm anyway, I think it’s safer,” Bren replied.

“Yes! Good idea. Good night, sir.”

“Likewise, Sir Galandor.”

Bren started in the opposite direction, back towards the farm, but he made sure to listen for the sound of hooves moving away. When he thought that the knight might be far enough, he climbed on the side of the road and into the bushes.

He would never skip on an occasion of getting laid.

That didn’t mean that his determination wasn’t put to test. Walking through a dark forest at night was the opposite of easy. He had to watch every step and the fact that the trees not covered the moon didn’t help the least. She should have taken a covered lamp.

But it didn’t mean that the place didn’t have its charm. There was just enough light that he could distinguish the trunks from each other. In the distance, having fled the ruckus he was making by stomping though their home, were fairy-bugs, glowing a soft blue. He could hear the leaves rustling.

And the sound of a branch cracking.

Startled, he looked behind him while trying to run; of course, he tripped and fell flat on his stomach. The shock chased all the air of his lungs. He would have screamed if it hadn’t.

There was a chuckle somewhere above him. His heart lunged into his throat before he recognized the voice. By the time he was on his side and looking up at the dark outline of Hyer, he was frowning.

“You scared me, idiot,” he muttered.

The creature produced a pleased purr and kneeled to get at his level. Bren didn’t need to see his face to know that he was quite smug. After all, he had approached the human undetected despite his size. There was no way that Sir Galandor, patrolling as he was on the road, was ever going to catch a glimpse of him.

Hyer leaned in and kissed Bren without giving him the time to even prepare himself for the assault. His lips were surprisingly warm compared to the rest of him, and soft. They felt human. Bren let himself be pushed back against the soil and opened his mouth.

That was a mistake.

Because Hyer took that as an invitation to get him acquainted with his tongue.

The thing was hot and strong and eager to push past his lips. Bren was surprised by it, so much so that he froze for a moment. But then he kissed back, or rather tried to fight back, for Hyer wanted everything his mouth had to offer and would not take no for an answer. Bren tried his best but it was quickly obvious that he was no match, so he switched tactics and submitted, stroking Hyer’s tongue as if pleading for his mercy.

This obviously excited the creature. His breath became heavier and he slipped his large hands under Bren’s clothes. Sucking on it made him moan in delight and press even closer; soon, he wouldn’t want to let Bren go.

That’s why Bren broke the kiss.

“Can we go somewhere else?” he asked. “I got a blanket to lay on the ground and I can’t see you.” He reached up, touched Hyer’s face. “I want to see you.”

Hyer made a sound midway between a whine and a moan, then suddenly Bren was lifted high above the ground. His stomach fluttered in excitement as he was carried. It was obvious that Hyer saw better in the dark than he did from the way he moved.

Hyer pushed a branch out of the way with his shoulder and they found themselves in an open field, with the moon frozen mid-blink above them. Bren, that could finally see, tried to wiggle free and was put down. He got to work, spreading the blanket on even ground, where he would be comfortable, then started to look through his bag.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, showing him an apple.

Hyer kneeled next to him on the blanket and, for a moment, Bren thought that he would take it. Hyer leaned in and kissed him on the cheek instead. When Bren gasped lightly, he kissed him again and again. Was he pecking at his freckles again?

“I guess that’s one type of hunger,” Bren muttered before dropping the apple on the blanket. He was about to draw him closer when he suddenly remembered something. “Oh, I must tell you that I met a knight that was looking for you. You need to be more careful.”

Hyer just laughed when he heard that.

“I’m serious! You could get hurt – or worse, killed.”

Hyer shook his head.

“How can you be so sure?”

Hyer thought about it then stood up. His step was nonchalant as he browsed the surrounds for something. He found a tree which had a trunk that split out in two branches at the height of his chest and pointed it out to Bren to make sure he had seen it.

Then, casually he ripped it in half.

The bark split like the skin of an overripe fruit; the crack opened wide with the same ease a dog opened their mouth when their master fed them a treat. When Hyer couldn’t open his arms any further, he just stopped and turned to Bren. The latter had forgotten how to breathe.

Suddenly, Hyer was on him. The impact was so powerful, so sudden, that it was as if Bran had run into a wall, a wall that moved in the brink of an eye. His back hit the blanket; there was a hand on his throat, pinning him down, and Hyer above him looked slightly amused that Bren could ever doubt just how dangerous he was.

But he wasn’t finished. For his final trick, Hyer grabbed him by the front of his collar and lifted him from there, entirely. Bren was a small man, he knew it, but never had been lifted like that, at the end of an arm, like a doll. And Bren felt completely, utterly powerless in his hold.

He closed his eyes, half mortified and half delighted, when he felt himself grow hard.

Hyer took this as a sign of capitulation. He drew the human close wanting to hold him in his arms and kiss him sweetly. He didn’t expect Bren to latch on to him, seeking his lips with desperate urgency, wrapping his legs around his waist so he could grind himself against him. But from the way Hyer’s breath hitched, it was certainly not unwelcome.

The monster jerked his head back and stared into Bren’s face, studying it. The latter didn’t know what he saw that made him smile like that, but he knew the meaning of that smile. His heart pounded in his chest as he was laid down on the blanket again. There was a dark glint in Hyer’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bren was put down, but it wasn’t gentle. A little more and the impact of his back on the ground might have chased all the air out of his lungs. And before he could react, his hands were pinned over his head. He was getting bruises tomorrow.

Above him, Hyer was licking his lips gleefully. If Bren told him to stop, would he?

Not that he wanted the other to stop. He wanted to get _wrecked_ by him. He didn’t even know how the creature had sex; the only thing he did know was that he was entirely at his mercy. The thought made his heart beat faster – and the blood pumping in his veins only went to fill up his cock. His straining cock, that had filled up entirely against the tent of his breeches, almost painful with the need to be freed.

“Please use me,” he heard himself say.

There was a sound in the back of Hyer’s throat. Not a word, but a manifestation of the pure rush of desire his words had sparked. Bren was kissed – scratched that, Bren’s mouth was latched on with breathtaking _need_. Hyer’s burning tongue plunged into him, seeking a tight place, and found it when Bren relaxed his throat around it. The creature tilted his head and pushed as deep as he could. Was it even safe to go this deep? Did Bren care? Hyer had started moaning into the human’s mouth and repeated that each time he got the fiction he wanted. The real question was to know how sensitive was this thing, so Bren tried to stroke its base with its own tongue.

He got his answer when Hyer produced a startled whine and thrust his hips down. So, it _was_ an erogenous zone – got it. He’d know how to treat it.

Hyer pulled away before he could do anything, and looked down at him. He seemed to be considering something for a moment, before smirking. Bren felt his heart rate pick up again.

Scales opened on Hyer’s body before several pops were heard. Bren looked down curiously and saw _things_ escaping from beneath the plates. He recoiled, scared, but before he could escape further, he was grabbed and held in place by a grip he couldn’t fight, one that squeezed _hard_.

The sound of anguish that escaped Bren’s throat must have told that it was too much at once, for Hyer relaxed his hold and paused, giving him the time he needed to grow used to it. Bren pulled on his hands but he was still firmly pinned down.

They were... tentacles? One tentatively slipped under the rim of his shirt, exploring his stomach. The contact was strange but not disagreeable, warm, slightly, and firm. Bren breathed in deeply to calm himself and relaxed.

Hyer lowered his body and more tentacles slipped under Bren’s clothes. They stoked and explored his chest until they found a nipple. Bren arched his back when those two points were stoked repeatedly, his breath starting to get ragged.

They ventured down his breeches and found his erection.

“You’re not going to take off my— Oh _God_.”

They did arrange his pants so that he would be more comfortable but they were more interested in latching on him as fast and as tightly as possible. The space in his breeches was filled to the brim under seconds. Bren was stroked on all sides, the thinner tendrils even tanging with the curls of his hair and cupping his balls to massage them as well.

Suddenly, there was a sound. It turned out to be nothing but a bird flying away from the field but it startled Hyer. He positively _growled,_ the same way an animal about to pounce would, and curled around Bren. It wasn’t protective, it was possessive, his tentacles tightening under Bren’s clothes. He was going to use every bit of pleasure he could press out of Bren and would fight anyone trying to take him for himself. Bren thought that he couldn’t get more excited at this point, but he did. His cock jolted in the tentacle’s hold and he squirmed then the stroking didn’t resume immediately.

Hyer chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?”

Bren was quieted with a kiss. Their tongue mingled, even if Hyer’s wasn’t as domineering as the other could want it. Not that he had the mental capacity to handle another throat fucking, with all the touch he was getting at once. Now it was his turn to moan.

Hyer let him have his fun for a while, long enough that he even felt his vigilance drop when suddenly he flipped the tables on him. Bren was lifted and shoved down again, but this time on his face. His hands remained pinned. Before he could even realize what had happened, he could feel his pants being pulled down, exposing his ass, and something was probing at him.

“Oh God. Hyer, I got lu—“

He was interrupted by the feeling of a slick tentacle pushing into him. It moved around, probing, with less burn than expected but still a little stretch at it pulled at Bren’s unprepared muscles. It felt slick. Right after the initial exploration, it stared a movement of coming and going. Bren groaned as he heard the wet sounds it made.

He probably looked so depraved, with his ass up like that, getting fucked by some monster’s strange appendages. He should feel shame, and he did, but it was drowned in pleasure when that secret spot was found in him. He arched himself into it, wanting more, begging maybe, before he could stop himself. Hyer took it as an invitation to add a second one in.

And then some more.

Thankfully not all at once. Bren laid there, feeling, gasping, then he suddenly realized that he was getting more and more full. The tendrils felt unusual inside of him, constantly rolling over one another to massage that place that ached, yet that didn’t stop him from feeling his limits being pushed, slowly but surely. It threaded on the limit of discomfort, yet he didn’t squirm. His cock, left hanging and untouched between his legs, twitched each time he realized that there was another in him.

This didn’t mean that he was not touched elsewhere. Slowly but surely, the monster’s tendrils were making his shirt ride higher and higher on his sides, exposing him to more of their stroking and the cool night air.

Bren was slowly sinking in pleasure. He grew better than used to the sensations: he grew _addicted_ , pushing weakly against the creature’s hold so that he could get more. He was so much smaller than Hyer, a toy, probably. Even if so far Hyer seemed to have been considerate of him.

That was going to last a lot longer.

Is started with the tentacles starting to pull out, slowly but surely, leaving Bren strangely aching for the fullness again. He whined a little. Hyer answered with a deep sound, one that rolled around in his chest rather than climbed up to his throat, one that communicated to Bren through the limbs that held him like electrical current – and Bren was electrified, his nerves raw from the previous stimulation. He answered with a moan, small but desperate.

Hyer answered with action. Something blunt and large pressed against Bren’s entrance. The human gasped when he realized what it was.

He couldn’t fit a monster’s dick inside was his first thought.

But Hyer was going to put it there anyway. Because now he was erect and he had waited far too long for that.

His dick pushed against Bren’s entrance once, pulled back, then breached him when it returned even stronger. The human clamped down around him, nervous. Hyer stopped. There was silence.

It was too much, thought Bren. He didn’t dare to imagine how big he was. The creature was twice his size! Surely his dick was a mastodon. As much as Bren loved cock, he didn’t want it to be too much. Or too weird.

His thoughts were broken in by soft kisses laid on the back of his hands. He looked up to see Hyer staring back at him, his expression of concern barely distinguishable in the darkness but there. He didn’t want to hurt Bren. If he thought he could, he wouldn’t have tried it. Or at least that’s what Bren himself read in this look. Maybe he just wanted a reason to force himself to relax, even if it was hard. Whatever the reason was, he wanted to believe in him.

He relaxed.

Hyer felt it and pushed in deeper. Bren felt himself spread wider around him, anticipating the moment where it would be too much, but then he realized that this wasn’t going to happen.

Even if Hyer was still pushing him to his very limit. The tentacles from before had reached this width but not the depth. Bren felt as if no inch of him was to remain untouched as that cock slowly pushed all the way.

Hyer bottomed and produced a pleased grunt. Bren let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He relished the moment where they were both still, unmoving, as he adjusted himself to the feeling, and then he chuckled.

Bren was fucked like it mattered, slow and deep. At first, he was grateful for the reduced pace but, soon enough, he found that it was not enough and Hyer just wouldn’t push him _faster_. He started to whine. He wanted to push back but his range of action was limited by the grip on his hands. And Hyer kept driving him mad, kept making him want to beg for more, _anything_...

He heard the creature chuckle behind him. He was going to comment on it but was interrupted by a powerful thrust, one that made him slide across the blanket from the strength. He felt it in his bones. He moaned before he could stop himself.

Hyer made a pleased sound as he picked up the pace. He had mostly remained quiet up to now, giving Bren the space he needed, but as his pace accelerated it was becoming clear that he was enjoying this: with each dive came a small grunt or sigh, just loud enough to be heard.

And then he lost himself. Bren’s wrists were freed but his hips were captured, and from then on, he was on the receiving end of what felt like all of Hyer’s strength – and he loved it. He even pushed back against the creature, meeting him halfway, only to have himself get shoved back. And all the while, he made sure that Hyer – or anyone that passed by – knew how much he loved it by crying in pleasure when his lover got it _just right_. And that was every time.

Getting his hand under him was a risky move. Switching to one arm only meant half the support when Hyer thrust in him and he didn’t want his face to land in the dirt. But his dick ached for touch, dripping as it was with precum.

Hyer didn’t care, and that’s what drove Bren mad. Hyer just _used_ him this time, like a toy – just like Bren had fantasized he would.

He felt the other approach his climax – how could he not? He was feeling everything this cock was doing to him. Hyer’s voice, inhuman, rose high. Just as it reached the highest point, Bren perceived the other’s come inside him, searing his insides.

And then Hyer stilled.

Finally given the respite that he needed; Bren reached for his own cock. It took nothing but a few jerks to push himself over the edge.

The pleasure made him see white and he collapsed flat on his face, entirely spent. As he laid there, the aches he would suffer from well into the week made themselves known one by one, but they were still dulled by the pleasant afterglow. And he didn’t want to move from it, ever.

Hyer lowered himself to kiss Bren’s cheek, trailing pecks, before switching his attention to the bag. He looked through it and found the towel, before using it to wipe down Bren. His touch was gentle and caring, drastically different from what he had been earlier. That was probably his true character. Maybe that was why Bren had felt so safe despite the risky situation – he refused to believe that it was all due to sheer horniness.

Hyer, seeing that Bren was not willing to move, flopped behind him and spooned him. The solidity of his body was comforting, but there was no way that the human was going to be able to sleep: Hyer was playing with his hair and moving around every damn thirty seconds.

“All right. I’m getting cold, I think I should get home.”

The other understood. He got up but he didn’t leave. When Bren finally mustered the will to sit up, he saw that the creature hag got his hands on his butt plug.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Even if they had just fucked, he could feel a blush burning his cheeks. “Don’t touch that.”

Hyer chuckled and put it out of Bren’s reach. When the human tried to climb him to get it back, he covered his face in kisses again. He did love his freckles. 

Eventually, Bren had to give up, partly because he was tired and partly because it wasn’t worth it. He never used it anyway, it was just something a little kinky he had bought for himself and regretted instantly. If Hyer wanted to have it, he could.

“Help me clean up, at least.”

Hyer did help. With his night vision, he picked up the apple that had rolled in the grass a little further and arranged Bren’s clothes so that they would be acceptable again. The latter wasn’t feeling too great. His legs were still a little wobbling and he knew that his ass was going to give him all hell tomorrow for the treatment it had gone through.

He didn’t see Hyer leave; one moment he was there and the other he was gone. Not that Bren minded. Something told him that this wasn’t the last time he was going to see the creature, may he like it or not.

But he knew he would like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed by and still no sign of Hyer. 

All sort of theories had crossed his mind in the meanwhile. Maybe Hyer had been caught or chased away, but there were no rumours of any more unusual monster sightings. Maybe he had grown bored and moved away on his own. Maybe Bren just so bad it wasn’t worth letting him know what was the plan from now on.

Bren would scoff at himself for having such thoughts. It was just a one-time thing, and Hyer was a monster. There was no point getting hung up on him not coming back. It didn’t matter.

But it did. No matter how he tried to deny it.

The only proof that it had happened was that his butt plug had disappeared. It wasn’t as if he was using it, but the least Hyer could do was to bring it back. Why had he even taken it? He wasn’t going to use it on himself, right?

He got the answer to his question when he least expected it, as he was sent on an errand to get back a wheelbarrow that they had sent to the blacksmith for repairs. He was alone on the path, thinking about how he had met the monster at the same place but four days ago, when he heard a call that made his heart jump to his throat in excitement.

He turned around expectantly. Right there, standing between the trees, was Hyer. He looked a little dirtier than he had last time, but also happier, somehow. Bren couldn’t quite put the finger on what had changed. Maybe the smile was a little freer? Blast him if he knew. Blast him if he cared. He wanted to rush up to him.

It was Hyer that rushed to him before Bren could. And before Bren knew, he was picked up and all but tackled to the grass on the side of the road, Hyer on top of him.

His breath caught in his throat. Oh, how he had missed the feeling of being so powerless.

The other’s hands were already at his clothes, struggling with the lacing on his breeches. Bren grunted in surprise at how hurried he was this time, even more than the last. He looked around in worry.

“Hyer! Someone might come.”

That only made the monster chuckle. Bren understood, at this moment, that he was not going to stop. He pushed against him, struggled, to show him that he was not okay, but it was all in vain. He was truly outclassed.

But fucking him was no in Hyer’s intentions, contrary to what Bren had assumed. Hyer only pulled his pants down to his mid-thigh, and then Bren noticed that he was holding his plug – his oiled plug. His heart leapt in his chest when the monster’s hands dove between his legs to press it to his ass. It popped in snugly, even with no preparation. Hyer gave his cheek a squeeze before pulling away.

“What...”

Hyer got up. He looked smugger than a dog that had scared the mailman, and he was leaving. Bren’s face turned red when he realized what was expected of him. If he understood it right...

“Wait! Are you coming back tonight?”

Hyer, that had turned around, nodded over his shoulder.

“And you... want me to keep _that_?”

This time, the monster chuckled. He mimicked someone pulling up their pants and buckling their belt tight. The message couldn’t be clearer.

“Bastard.”

Hyer laughed again and left. Quickly, Bren stood up and arranged his clothes again, until there was no trace from the passage of the creature on him. No one would have guessed what had just happened from looking at him, but Bren was only too aware of the toy that was snuggly fitted in his ass.

Well, it was true that he had willfully slept with a creature before, but he had never seen himself as a freak until he looked into the eyes of his boss with a butt plug up his ass and realized that it excited him. Not to the point where he would get a hard-on, thank god, but there were some times... he’d lean a certain way and feel it twist inside of him _just right_ , and he had to repress bite his lip so he wouldn’t moan.

He loved it.

That night, he was just as nervous he had been as the first time, except that this time he knew what to expect. Maybe. He disobeyed Hyer when he took the plug out to clean himself, but he supposed that the other wouldn’t mind. Would he fuck him like he had last times? Leave him full of aches? The pain made work harder, but damn had he felt alive.

Escaping without raising any suspicion went down the same way as last time and, before he knew it, he was at the side of the road, standing in the night.

There wasn’t anyone. Maybe the open fields were too exposed? He seemed to favour woodland, where he could move around without being seen, so maybe it would be a good idea to go back where they had met last time.

He walked, this time making sure that he wouldn’t be caught off-guard by someone approaching from behind, but even his vigilance was not enough to prevent what happened to him next.

He didn’t hear Hyer until he was suddenly tackled from behind and lifted. And before he could scream, he was carried deep in the woods, in the darkness.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he was pushed against a tree. His feet dangled under him, far from the ground, and he was held up by a knee against his backside – _right_ against the plug, checking if it was still there. Hyer grunted in approval.

“Oh god,” Bren muttered.

Hyer got rid of his pants and breeched in one go. Bren was glad that he wasn’t going to pull the same fucking-him-with-his-clothes stunt he had pulled last time, that was until Hyer reached for the little ring that poked out of him.

He pushed in. Bren arched his back and cried out when the tip of the toy pressed right in his prostate. Hyer chuckled and repeated the motion, again and again, until Bren was hard and shivering in his arms. And they had just started.

Bren was slid down Hyer’s thigh until their crotches were pressed together until his half-mast was pressed against the cool surface of the creature’s stomach. His hand was grabbed and guided to the plate of armour between Hyer’s legs, and that was when Bren felt a slit there, with the sensitive tips of his fingers. He pressed it, curious.

He felt it open and was all too soon holding a handful of hot cock. He gasped when he realized. Hyer groaned in pleasure against his scalp and his hips twitched, encouraging Bren to stoke him. The latter did just that and was rewarded by a weak moan.

Bren felt a second finger at his entrance, pushing in alongside the toy, and stilled for the time it took him to adjust. He knew what was coming next and it excited him. He arched his back, presenting his ass to the other’s touch, whimpering weakly as he did so.

Time stretched out as he was prepared until Hyer finally pulled out the toy and dropped it on the forest floor. Bren was suddenly pushed against the tree again, the bark rough against his back even through his clothes, and his legs wide apart. He was only too eager to curl himself to present himself to the creature, hands on his cheeks to spread them wider. Hyer grunted and breached him, his hips fitting perfectly between Bren’s thighs. 

The feeling of his cock inside him rendered him breathless, clawing at Hyer’s back as pain and pleasure mixed on the tip of his nerves. At no point was the creature sweet to him, he barely gave him the time to get him used to the size of him before ramming into him.

That didn’t mean that Bren’s pleasure was none of his concern.

When he first got the angle _just right_ , Bren hollered and called his name. From then on, Hyer zeroed on his prostate. It wasn’t enough that Bren would moan and change to putty. It wasn’t enough that he begged and trembled from pleasure. He wanted _more_ , and Bren wasn’t sure if he could give it to him without breaking first.

And it wasn’t just Hyer that ignited his senses; it was the cold air of the night on his skin, the feeling of the rough bark digging in his back with each thrust, and how he barely had anything to hold on to other than Hyer. Bren was getting lost in all of it. He didn’t even know if he loved it, just that he was overpowered by all of it.

He came first, hard, but the way he clamped down around Hyer prompted him to follow suit. The last thing he registered was the feeling of hot cum deep inside him, making him even fuller than he already was, and he blanked out. From the pain, from the pleasure, he wasn’t really sure.

He wasn’t really sure how much time had passed when he came back. His senses returned one by one. He was still held up against the trunk, could smell the rich earth and the trees of the forest, and then there was their heavy breathing. Hyer, a dark shadow in the night, was hunched over him and seemed to be waiting for Bren to move.

The latter reached up to stroke his face. Hyer turned his head and kissed his palm and, at that moment, Bren saw an entirely different him, a sweetheart. It struck him as odd. This wasn’t what he had craved when he had set out to be fucked by the monster in the forest. He pulled his hand back.

He was set down afterwards, or at least Hyer attempted to set him down: Bren’s knees gave in under him and he grappled for the other’s shoulders for stability. Right away, he felt cum dribble down his thigh, spilling out in earnest. The burn hurt so good; the emptiness ached like something that had been well used. He closed his eyes and savoured the afterglow.

He was brought back to the present moment with the feeling of Hyer cleaning him and his leg with a towel from his bag. Again, the touching was sweet and full of care. It wasn’t bad, just... He wasn’t in the right headspace to indulge. He remained still and went from enjoying to waiting.

Hyer must have felt that, for he made it brief and pulled away. By then, Bren was standing on his own and was looking for his pants again. He also cleaned up his stuff, making sure he wasn’t leaving anyone at the bottom of this random tree in the forest.

He was interrupted by a touch on his back. He turned his head and found himself kissed on the lips, then on each freckle of his face. He laughed a little. Hyer really loved that about him and he was sort of cute when he indulged himself.

“I need to go home now,” he said.

As a reply, Hyer lifted him bridal style in his arms. Bren squeaked, which made the other laugh as he carried him towards the road. There wasn’t anyone there to see them, so Hyer carried him until the trees on both sides were replaced by fields, and put Bren down. He winced when the movement awakened the pain in his backside.

“Oh, you really went all out on me this time.”

Hyer chuckled.

“Bastard. I shouldn’t be coming back if you treat me like that.”

The other purred and leaned down to gently bump their foreheads together.

“I guess that’s goodbye, then. Will I see you again?”

He shrugged.

“I hope I do.”

They kissed. It was Hyer that broke it, by stepping away. He waved at Bren then turned towards the woods, and Bren watched him until he disappeared from sight.

Maybe he was a freak, but he couldn’t deny it: the sex with Hyer was the best sex he had had in his life.


End file.
